


Pillow Talk

by Felinis



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinis/pseuds/Felinis
Summary: In which Karol learns that everyone seems to sleep with knives





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Felinis: I have been thinking this all week

The question why is there a knife underneath the pillow was not one Karol had expected to say at any point to his friends. Why would you ask that? In what world do most of your trusted friends and allies sleep with a knife in the hand so they may stab things. Seriously, what world? The answers that came up were not just shocking but a little mystifying.

“You mean, you don’t sleep with one?” The answer came from Estelle. Estelle! The fairy princess of the group and she was tilting her head at Karol like a lost dog might. Luckily Karol didn’t feel completely alone at the statement because most of everyone was a little surprised.

“You sleep with one too Estelle?” Yuri said raising a brow as he Karol continued to glare at the old and worn dagger Yuri was fiddling with in his hands. Karol had found it this morning and when he’d felt the shape of the blade under his head.

The princess nodded and lifted her dress to reveal a small and ornate knife on her belt. “Estelle, you’re a princess. Why would you sleep with a knife?” Karol asked.

 “Assassins.” She said and gave a shrug like it was a giant plush elephant and not an instrument for killing and maiming people that she was showing off.

Raven whistled as he examined the blade. “Beautiful craftsmanship. Is that gold in the blade?”

Estelle chuckled. “Yes, it was a birthday gift from my mom so it means a lot to me.”

“Makes my blade look like shit,” Yuri said noting the busted hilt that’s been wrapped multiple times over and over.

Flynn clicks his tongue and shakes his head. “That’s because you never bother taking care of it.”

Karol sighed. “Flynn not you too. Is everyone crazy?”

“What’s crazy about keeping a knife on hand in case of burglaries or kidnappers?” Flynn exclaimed. “It’s the responsible thing. My only problem is that this guy,” Flynn pointed a stern finger at Yuri. “Keeps forgetting it.”

“Flynn, we were kids we did not need three knives in one bed.” Yuri quickly clarifies that Flynn made sure there was a knife stuffed at both ends of the bed back when they shared one as kids. The more Karol listened the more he realized the blades were Flynn’s idea rather than Yuri’s. Something about being raised with good Christian values and sometimes that requires stabbing the ever-loving-shit out of pedophiles, robbers, and anyone who thinks it’s a good idea to break into a boy’s room at two in the morning.  “I barely think we need one knife anymore.”

Patty let out a hum. “I always figured it was best to keep a spare nearby.”

“Exactly! This one gets it!” Flynn cheered and the two high-fived.

What was wrong with these people. “Judith please tell me you’ll be a voice of reason?”

The Krytian nodded calmly and gave the young guild leader a pat on the shoulder. “Of course, one blade is more than enough. As long as you wear it somewhere with easy access there’s hardly a need for more than one.”

“You too?” Karol sighed and slumped on the bed to watch the room debate about the merits of having more than one knife in bed. As far as Karol was concerned having a knife in bed, in general, was weird. He got that Yuri and Flynn grew up in a somewhat dangerous environment, but Karol had lived without parents his whole life and never once worried about anything happening when he slept. Estelle grew up in luxury yet the fear that someone, anyone, would try to kill her constantly. Patty has some people go after her just for being Aifread’s relative. Not even mentioning her treasure paranoia. Judith lived through a war zone and Raven… actually Raven is the only one that he expected to sleep with a knife.

It be weirder if he didn’t. Also, Repede has a scabbard on so he doesn’t count.

When Rita finally walks into the room at the tail end of the conversation her eyes flicker back in forth in confusion. Among everyone, Rita is the last hope in not being alone in his stance on not sleeping with sharp objects. She laughs a little at the notion and the relief is short-lived when she follows with, “Why the hell would you sleep with a knife when you could just wear your blastia to bed?”

What followed was a chorus of agreement and cheers and from then on Karol swore he’d never be the weirdo who brings a knife to bed… He’s pretty sure Nan has that covered.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Patreon Patron Kiki Goodell  
> feel free to follow me at   
> felinisfeloney on tumblr where I talk tales trash and post art


End file.
